Russian Trade
by MobileWriter
Summary: Matthew Williams is a shy little man. He has a summer job at a hotel just outside the city to save up a little money. He has to choose a side as his workplace is under attack by dangerous looking black suited men. One of them wants him so painfully much, he's lonely for a innocent human by his side. Never will the small man take on a summer job ever again. RusCan, Mafia AU
1. Summer Job is murder

_A deep and emotional authors note:_  
_Hello everybody. I'm finally going to upload multiple chapters again! I've been confused and out of motivation, yet I've picked up a four months old project. The name's The Trade/Russian Trade. (It looked like thrash back then. I was new at writing then..! Showed it to my (now) girl crush. So glad she has a short time memory.)_

_It seems I'm a lesbian writer who's crushin' hard over my asexual Russian best friend. Isn't it nice? I'll stay a virgin forever! I'm scared by dicks. (Btw, I'm not used to calling myself a lesbian yet. I call it "being myself." Such nice words!)_

_Update! _  
_(Written a week later.) My Russian girl crush/best friend told me she was asexual + aromatic on the bus last week on our way to school. Sadly enough, I've yet to tell her that I'm a lesbian (she might have figured out already). After a long and cosy (too good to be true) sleepover she confessed that she was very confused about the "aromatical stuff." We seriously ended up Eskimo kissing, flirting, watching Death at a funeral and Amadeus, being our sadistic selves, terrorizing each other other, snuggling together on the mattress on the floor and sleeping next to each other on the exact mattress that was meant to be only hers for her stay x2 times! (Before we fell asleep she commented that we shouldn't fall asleep like that for both our sakes. We did..! XD my sisters know of what I'm doing, grandma too lol) How we so secretly love each other. If I could, I would like to transfer all of my happiness to all of you. -I'm crying of happiness..!_

_I LOVE YOU! XD cough, please enjoy the story._

* * *

**Summary: Matthew Williams is a shy little man. He has a summer job at a hotel just outside the city to save up a little money. He has to choose a side as his workplace is under attack by dangerous looking black suited men. One of them wants him so painfully much, he's lonely for a innocent human by his side. Never will the small man will the small man take on a summer job ever again. RusCan Mafia AU**

Matthew Williams walked down the hallway, trying to straighten the already flawless, not to mention, tight uniform he wore, before gazing out of the windows. He smiled brightly at the glass. 'Such a lovely day... I hope I can get home early today, with no traffic cork. I can't wait to see Alfred again! I bet he is waiting for me at home.' The short blond adjusted his discreet glasses before looking outside again. He admired the baby blue sky and those healthy white clouds that signalized that Mr. Rain wouldn't come today to make everything poured in his pee.

The voice of four protesting and spinning wheels of a fast running car made Matthew snap out of his daydream. Looking down, he saw a black van pulling professionally in at a empty parking lot outside the hotel he was working at the greatest speed he'd ever seen. The shy man studied the black side windows, finding no answer to why anyone would buy those, ever. It looked awful. 'That van does stand out from among the other cars. Maybe it's some crazy Norwegians in their "russetid"*. My boss would kick them out if they're drunk as usually, trying to "rent a room" because they're too drunk off their asses to do anything else... drunk driving do not usually go that well, though.'

Like time had stopped in the whole world, except for the area around the hotel, the van door opened quickly and eight men dressed in expensive black suits sprinted to the entrance. A little boy followed after them, looking like he might go at a funeral today, his black jacket making the contrast with his yellow-brown hair. '...Maybe this is a funeral.' Matthew gripped the window frame for support, leaning on it, as his eyes fixed on a well built, tall man with yellow slicked back hair and bright blue piercing eyes. What was the object in his hand? Was that a gun? 'N-not Russ! Pistols! When they find me... when they do, I'll be in danger!' They came nearer the entrance. 'W-what will happen with me? What do they want?' The small blond whipped hastily around and walked the opposite way, away from the entrance in the first floor after nervously fixing his glasses once more.

Matthew's breath came out forced and quick as he walked quickly in the corridors. He didn't know where he was headed, but he knew that he needed to get far, far away from the threatening people in the lobby. He felt too scared to breathe, but his brain needed oxygen if he wanted to at least try to think clearly. His feet froze to the floor as he heard screams and a rough voice shout. "Everybody get down on ze floor immediately! Do not move a single muscle!" The man had a strange accent. Maybe the man was from Germany, or a related country?

The glasses wearing blond's breath hitched. He heard footsteps come his way. Listening to them, Matthew found out that they were kind of light. Maybe it was the mysterious boy from before? Matthew sank obediently to the floor and tried to calm his nerves. 'Okay. I have to call the police, so please God, don't let anybody see me..!' A brown haired man with short curled hair walked past him, miraculously not taking notice of his presence. He was confident. Too confident to be a hostage.

Once the sound of the footsteps were gone, the blond slowly got his hands on his phone, which had drowned in his tight working uniform's pocket. Matthew whipped it open and tried to turn it on. To be blunt, he failed miserably as nothing happened. His phone was out of power!

The man on the floor clenched his teeth and tried to think of a replacement. 'Damn you... "Kuro." You are never working when I need you.' He wanted to throw his phone away, and maybe hit someone in the head with it as well, but controlled himself and put it back into his pocket. Chances told him that a bullet could get delivered right between his eyes if he didn't act calm. If the phone made the usual loud sounds of restart. 'Since my phone fail to work, I should try the phone in the cafeteria, but the cafeteria is at the fifth floor... damn this building. And damn that company for selling me such a useless phone.' The blonde crawled on his fours, trying to make as little scratching noises as possible when his knees slid against the carpet on the floor.

Matthew must have looked idiotic, but no one was watching him, or that's what he thought. Crawl crawl crawl. Something was moving at the side of his vision. He slowly looked down, eyes widening as he saw what it was. A red laser pointer stalked his leg, trying to remain at the same spot on his leg when he crawled further. 'That couldn't mean? I'm targeted?' He stopped moving and sunk to the floor. It may have worked, the moving of the laser pointer was not as aggressive as before. The blonde rested more of his weight on the cold floor, giving a facade of being harmless.

* * *

A loud crash of walls being ruined, but not enough to completely cave in, and furniture blowing everywhere distracted the sniper. Luckily, the sniper remained calm. The man or the woman didn't pull the trigger in surprise Many, countless gunshots and screams was heard not far away. The laser pointer vanished from his leg.

'I must hurry! Lives are at stake!' The short rebellious man got on his fours again and continued crawling towards the end of the corridor. The confident man that had passed his without a second thought stood just around the corner now. Matthew gulped. He heard the man speak and crept closer. He was speaking hastily into a cellphone, not very calm and collected anymore. "Yes Feliciano, the Russians have gotten in. Please be aware of that rascal Ivan Braginski, he is the most dangerous. Yes. Yes. Keep the strict potato bastard close, and you won't have to worry. I love you, fratello. Bye." The small man's steps were faster and more stressed as he walked away into another corridor. This hotel sure is big.

Matthew laid down on the floor and rested his head on his arm. He thought of what Alfred would say to him if he ever came home again. Hi, or hello? Welcome, or missed you? The weird name that the small man had been talking about popped into his head. 'Ivan Braginski...Who is that? If he is dangerous as told, I have to avoid every person I can! Most likely, this isn't a prank... cannot be.' The Canadian man stood up, bent his back, laid his head down under the cover of his arm securely before sprinting for the the lift. It looked like the path where clear and safe, at the moment. He ran for the lift, noticing guns and snipers on both his sides. Among the rain of sudden bullets, all of them meant for him, a single bullet shot Matthew's shoulder in a incredible speed. The deadly speed of a bullet.

The Canadian man threw himself into the safety if the elevator before anything more could hurt him. He turned his head and pushed the button that make the doors close. Pain rose inside his arm and torso quickly. It didn't feel very bad though. 'I expected it to be more painful... Got to be adrenaline helping me out.' Blood poured out of his wound, through his slim fingers, and stained his hotel uniform at the white shirt and black vest around the bullet wound at his arm.

Matthew sat down on the floor and clutched the injury harder. For a second he couldn't breathe, but he could feel the function coming to life anytime. 'Steady now. Do it like some instructor told you in high school. Review memories of learned first aid.' Small tears pressed to come to the surface. Matthew fought with himself to keep them at bay. 'Damn it, maple! Men don't cry!' He took off his glasses and wiped the tears away with the end of his sleeve, but more pressed to come forth. Matthew sat his glasses back on and pushed his back onto the wall of the the elevator.

Two clothed legs stood before Matthew and he squeaked in a very uncool way. His eyes widened as he looked up and found out that he was indeed not alone anymore. Another person had come inside while he had been out, most probably. A tall man with a beige coat, dipped in blood, stared at him. -Stared right through him. Matthew really wanted to get out of the lift, but the doors was shut.  
"Um... 'ello? Are you from the police?" The man's eyes wandered thoughtfully around the room, like it was a matter of thinking.

"No." His voice was cruel but sweetly childlike. He bowed down to Matthew's level and smiled weakly. "If we don't patch up that wound, you'll fall into a coma because of blood loss. Nobody can help you then, thinking of how far away the nearest hospital is. Some people like to attack people at places where help is far away. This area is a jackpot, you see. I can help you. Or would you like to bleed out on a ambulance bed?" He said in that sweet tone of his. A flash of distrust passed the blonde man's eyes, but got replaced with a tired expression. So very sleepy, poor Matthew was.  
"So you can save me," he mumbled as his head rolled to rest on his shoulder. The big man smiled innocently at him and said,  
"yes. Please show me your wound. I know a bit about this."  
"My shoulder..." Matthew trailed off. His head felt light yet heavy at the same time.

* * *

Unknown fingers ripped the uniform vest open and slid it off halfway, letting it hang on Matthew's elbows. Next was his shirt. The Canadian felt a bit insecure about flashing the stranger his chest in the process, but if it stopped the bleeding it was definitely worth it.  
"Would you mind if the shirt end up destroyed if it is for your survival?"  
"Right now I couldn't care less. Rip it off big guy..."

As the blood drenched man worked on tearing strips from his shirt for bandage, Matthew asked. "What is your name? You do have one, right?" Through his half lidded eyes, he saw the lips of the man twitch slightly upwards.  
"My name is Ivan. Ivan Braginski. I think you have heard of me?" The man was taken back, but tried not to show it. If he remembered right, the dangerous man he swore to avoid, he was sitting right in front of him, he was helping him. The Canadian man sighted. 'Oh.'

"What is your name, then?" Ivan asked.  
"Matthew Williams," he murmured in reply.  
"Hmm. That is a nice name I suppose. Where are you from?" The big man knotted the ends of the self made bandage and secured it with a painful thug on the ends.  
M-maple-! Canada!" Matthew winced and Ivan gave the wounded man a little private space before going for the effective kill.

"Now that I have helped you, I hope you can offer something to me as well, no?" The Canadian's eyes flew open. If he had been drunk, he'd felt very sober by now. 'Is there something at all I can offer him? I don't have much money or anything fancy...'  
"W-what would that be? Do you want money? I don't have much money right now... I'm saving." He seriously hoped that Mr. Braginski didn't want that, but he needed to test the waters even if he couldn't really swim in reality. Violet eyes scanned the Canadian's body with a lot of interest.  
"Nyet. Money is very boring. I want something so much more valuable." Matthew swallowed hard. 'What could possibly me more worth than money? Isn't money power?'  
"What do-" he protested. Ivan cut him off with ease.  
"I want your loyalty. I get terribly bored and lonely with all these same people around me all the time. It's a natural reaction for a sane human, no?"

Williams just stared at the man before him. 'You are kidding right? With my loyalty he means... He's lonely for a companion? He wants to keep me?' Matthew gulped. If he gave himself over and accepted the deal, he may live. If he refused he would most likely die before he got out of the hotel. Ivan's smile was gentle, but it still scared the hell out of him. Matthew stopped the train of thought and mentally gasped. 'I can say no! Yet... the man's drenched in blood. It looks like he can do whatever he wants... if I decline, he'll most likely beat me to death! ...or kidnap me.'

Matthew looked up at the Russian man.  
"Uh... I guess that is fine..?" Ivan's smile widened as he slowly lowered himself to Matthew's level.  
"Thank you. Some of my men will meet us in the lobby." Shivers ran along his back as Ivan's eyes stared intensely into his. "Get on your feet. Now. We are leaving this hotel."

As Ivan tried to leave the elevator, Matthew blocked his path.  
"I can't leave yet! We need to call the police!" The taller male lifted him away from the door _casually_.  
"There's no need for that. The police only cause trouble. Let it be." Matthew puffed up his cheeks, looking very childish and stubborn.  
"The police may arrest some of the men down in the lobby... they can save us if we keep us out of trouble until they arrive..?" He trailed off. He felt so stupid for disagreeing with Ivan. Williams felt so small.  
"Leave it."  
"But-" Ivan grabbed the other man's chin harshly, making their eyes meet. His hard eyes scared him. The man was tired of waiting.  
"It might be hard to understand, but listen now, just listen. I am part of one of the most powerful gangs of the Russian mafia. That's why the police can't come. I can sell your insides on the black market if you don't satisfy my needs or fail to be seen in my eyes as any worth as a human." The Russian man kicked open the elevator doors, grabbing Matthew's wrist in a iron grip. In his other hand he held a loaded black gun. "Now, we have to get out of here as well. Come along, little Matvey."

* * *

*Russetid, russ- Norwegian students, called "russ" wear a red or blue outfit + a cap as they celebrate that they're  
_almost_ done studying for their future. Almost. Whilst coping with a lack of sleep coming from partying, drinking, acting crazy and fucking (each other up, if you want to think that), their grades are often on stake if one does not watch out. Things turned out badly for one of mom's old friends, a good student who lost her good grades due to partying. Norwegian "russ" celebrating that they are almost done with school, are celebrating their "russetid." For all I know, Danes and Swedes might celebrate russ as well. They're Norway's big brothers, as my mother call it. Please PM me is you're a knowing Dane/Swede to tell me. I seriously have no idea, and searching for it on the internet is *_very_* boring. Surprise me, my Scandinavian friends! :D

Folkens. Ta vare på dake sjølv under russetio så tar dåke mest forhåpentligvis vare på karakterane dåkas og! D:

Please review and let me know if this was worth your time. Please? ;)

"This wasn't ment to be so long... please don't expect another chapter to just pop up out of the blue because I have in total six stories to work on... DenNor, RussCan, orginal fiction, a cracky Prussia X ****** fanfic, RussAme, and more RussAme."

- MobileWriter *_v_*


	2. The little bear

Welcome back, eager readers. Things are going fast here, as you can see... :D

* * *

Matthew struggled to make his legs work. He blushed as he saw the look Ivan gave him. Pathetic, it said.  
''Help me up please?'' Asked he. After he'd fallen down a entire staircase, wasn't a bit of a help to expect? Had men from the mafia any manners or respect for common people, like you and me? The big man reached out his hand once more for him to hold on to and he took it. He pulled Matthew up standing. Another time, he didn't let go of the small hand that laid securely in his. He checked his watch before commenting.  
''We should hurry out of here. People ain't so friendly anymore when I'm carrying a gun. ...Well, I'm always carrying a gun.''

Ivan hurried to the exit, dragging a insecure and confused Matthew behind him. Everything flew by as the man lead him through the building. Ill looking flower vases and all too big paintings of the owner and his family swam around in his memory while he tried to find connections between what Ivan had told him. 'He said he is in the Russian mafia. If I don't do as he says, he will sell my insides... what will be of my family?'

Two light pairs of footsteps came after them three minutes later. The door was ten meters away now. A accented shout stopped them in their rush.  
"Stop there! Ivan Braginski, this is your last hour," the oldest twin of the Vargas family shouted. The Russian man turned around and smiled innocently at them. He giggled.  
"My last hour? There's no way in *******, or********* or even ****, not to point out ******** that I would die here." Lovino snorted. Only _he_ was _old_ enough to use so bad words!  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Who's *_that_* boy? What is he doing with you?" Ivan didn't move. He wanted his short legged fellow humans to meet.  
"We did some sort of a ...contract. He's under my care now, and not a single hair on his head shall be touched. Understood?" The oldest Vargas twin snorted once more.  
"What about no. Allow me to put a hole in your little dolly. Wouldn't it suit him more." He aimed at Matthew with his gun. The man whimpered silently.  
"Oh no..! Please don't shoot me! I'm still too young! Have you listened to the song, _some die young?_ It's a terrible piece of shit! This world will go down without it, I say..!" His rant ended in hysterical murmuring until Ivan pressed his hand and let him stand behind him.  
"Easy," the big man soothed.

Lovino was red in the face in disgust and anger. He scowled deeply before opening his mouth.  
"Have you no respect? That is my favorite song, cheap blonde haired whore! Move out of my fucking way, Braginski!" Matthew gasped. No one called him a "cheap blonde haired whore!" He adjusted his foggy glasses and straightened his back. Lovino was about to pull the trigger on his gun, but Ivan aimed at him.  
"Move," the Canadian man shouted, elbowing the big man. He grabbed the gun before it connected with the floor and shot two warning shots at the Vargas. Stunned, Feliciano and his brother froze.  
"Unheard! I'm a virgin, and I'm proud of it!" Matthew tried to pull the trigger once more. A large hand *_wrenched_* it out of his pale hand and another pulled him backwards by the throat, onto Ivan's chest.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" A dark voice hissed into his right ear. He swallowed.

Feliciano's shoulders shook, he was about to cry. His trembling fingers worked on a radio. Once it was connected to the other one on the line, he whispered into it.  
"Ludwig, this is baaad! I almost got shot and the kid Braginski brought with him, who's saying he's a virgin is very bad at shooting! He's angry at me and Lovino! Help me please!"

No Ludwig came, and a frightened Matthew was slung over a pissed Ivan's shoulder. The Mafia boss looked like a bad ass pimp as he put on his black glasses and delivered three bullets to Lovino's leg. The Italian man swore loudly, not caring about keeping his little brother innocent. Ludwig would rant so much in German his ears would bleed until morning come. Oh dear.  
"F-fuck! Nng..!" The small brown haired man moaned in pain as he tried to pull the bullets out. Feliciano screamed in Italian before attempting to stop him.

As nobody paid attention to the wicked couple at the exit, Ivan jogged to the van. Matthew humped up and down uncomfortably and unwillingly in time to be pushed upwards again. The boss's hands grabbed the handles on the van's backdoors and pushed them open. Seven people sat in the tight space, dressed in the Russ uniforms, including the kid. When had the gang gotten there? Red and blue Uno players groaned and laughed. A blue popcicle stuck out of their mouths. They seemed drunk. A small man with a floating curl shouted loudly in uncontained anger. It was the Italian mafia at its best.  
"Faen i helvete ta dere, små rumpeplugger! Faens kort!" He giggled shortly afterwards. Lukas was his name, and now he tried to make everybody join him on a karaoke. He began without them, making hell on earth true. "I've fallen on my bicycle, I hit my head but I need my smøøøør..! Ooh yeah yeaah!" Ivan closed the doors silently before anyone noticed them.

Looks like they tried the wrong van. The right one stood ten cars away.

A laughing Dane, Mattias, greeted Matthew and Ivan in the van's entrance. He held a carton of milk in his left hand. Typical him.  
"Who have you picked up this time, hmm?" He bent close to the newcomer's face, but Ivan interrupted his inspecting with a cough.  
"Everybody, this is Matthew Williams. Do not bully the weak and virgins, because he isn't. Wait a second He is, but that's not a invitation at all. Stop staring at him please. Whatever. Matthew, this is my little crew. For everybody's sake, do **not** get too close with each other. Then, I'll have to... you guys know what. A body bag and a set of scissors plus a pink dildo." The Canadian man took five steps backwards, shivers traveling down his spine. Everybody else eyed their boss with huge hidden fear boiling on the inside. Hadn't Jack disappeared that way? That bushy eyebrowed speedo loving guy? No?  
"A-alright! I won't touch him!" Mattias laughed nervously, in hopes of cutting off the awkward silence.  
''I'm glad we have a agreement,'' the big man said before getting into the van. ''Natalia, the mansion is the next stop. By the way, anyone volunteering on going grocery shopping? _No?_'' Matthew said he could go, but apparently, he wasn't old enough to go outside without adults or guardians. He was a fucking-twenty-four who had responsibilities for gods sake. They chose Heracles to go shopping, even though he looked like he wouldn't make it all the way.

The mansion was not too big, but well off. Matthew was left gaping as everybody else walked against the entrance. ''Come now. I'll show you what's where and your new room. What are your legs made of again?'' Ivan had turned around at the doorstep, waiting for him. The Canadian man gasped at the house's inside. It looked gorgeous. Yellow walls,furniture and decorations met him in full force. The mafia boss led him to a cosy room in the second floor, first door to the right. A huge painting of five sunflowers hung beside the bed, making the whole room complete.

''What do you think?'' Ivan asked carefully. His maple loving companion smiled at him, making his heart beat flutter. It felt good that way. He could feel the heart strings begin pulled at. It felt just alright.  
''It does look beautiful, yet I already miss my family and my teddy bear Kumakinjaro and his white fake fur at home. I've had him since I was small, so...'' he trailed off. 'Oops. I feel really bad now. I shouldn't complain... I'll come out as a ungrateful brat. Smear it over with a question now!'  
"...Do you like sunflowers?" The man before him nodded eagerly.  
"They're pretty little ones. Their yellow petals almost remind me of your hair color." As Matthew stared at the painting he didn't notice how close the other man had come. A big hand reached out to do as its mind wanted: to inspect the soft thick curls closer. The Canadian man's eyes snapped upwards and he felt his ears and cheeks heat up. 'He's so close to my face..!' Ivan hummed as he stroke the yellow hair between his fingers.

''What are you doing..?'' Matthew asked carefully.

''Nothing.'' The Russian man let go of his hair and left the room. The newcomer looked worriedly after him. 'What happened? Did he seriously call me pretty?' He sat down on the big bed and wondered on where he did something wrong.

After eating for the night with the rest of the mob, Ivan accompanied Matthew to his bedroom.

''There is a toothbrush for you at the bathroom on the other side. Feel free to ask me or anybody else here if you're wondering about something.'' The yellow haired man stopped him with a thug on his scarf.

''Where is your room?'' Those purple eyes looked lonely, so Ivan told him without a second thought.

''Just beside your on the left. Goodnight.''

''Sleep well.'' The big man watched Matthew walk into his bedroom before going to his own.

* * *

In the early morning, Ivan stood in the local toy store with a big frown on his face as he eyed a shelf of nice and fluffy teddy bears. He picked up a white bear with a blue ribbon around its neck, enjoying how the fake fur and its soft, calming effect. He'd originally planned to make Vash, a angry little man from his crew break into Matthew's former home at night to search for the teddy, Komaikon- whatever, but found it to be too suspicious. Wasn't taking Matthew in suspicious too? He made a mental note on that he had to let his little sunflower call his family sometimes if he wanted to keep things stable.  
'It's amazing,' he thought. 'How low I've sunken. The teddy bear is cute though.' Giving the teddy a final hug, Ivan bought it. Green wrap paper surrounded the little bear. There it would be until Matthew teared it off with hopes of his old bear.

* * *

Translations:  
"Faen i helvete ta dere, små rumpe plugger! Faens kort!" Norwegian swearing. Means something like this: "Fucking hell take you all, small butt pluggs! Fucking cards!" Let the words flow...

Norway sings:  
"I've fallen on my bicycle, I hit my head but I need my smøøøør..!" Norwegian again. Translated to English: "I've fallen on my bicycle, I hit my head but I need my butter..!"

Jack- suposed to be Australia. Wasn't that the same character that I made short process with in _The Kingdom's Traitor?_ Or Scotland? _Giggle._ I guess there is some characters who are perfect for such come and go business..! XD

The funniest thing ever: Mafia members who aren't taking things seriously. Example: the r18 movie _Smoking Aces._ I'm not old enough to watch it, yet I've seen it twice with my big baby brother. I'm all Belarus for him. Right now, he's studying in Netherlands. Every phone call we get from him is his exuse to tell us how much he loves us. I think he's drunk or high. Or he simply loves us. ;-)

- MobileWriter *_v_*


	3. Lusting and failed phone calls

I just hope this comes out in the right size... Mozilla Firefox, you're making me nervous here! Ha-ha!

* * *

The thunderstorm outside made Matthew nervous. The wind sang like thousands of unhappy dying men, making three's branches knock on the window, like it asked for something terrifying. 'Can I loan your pretty purple eyes? I have none, and friends do share everything they own, don't they?' The thunder sounded like gigantic war drums, warning you. 'It's too late to stop and look back on what was now, your body is acting on its own and you're killing in the front lines of my big army of unpaid human soldiers. I'm a slave driver who's hunting you for your delicious fear. Yet, I can burn down your house and fry you on my yellow feet. Do not worry much, your neighbor is before you on my list.'

Matthew's shoulders shook as he climbed out of the big bed. The clock told him that it was five past six and yet too early to wake up, but the blonde man didn't think of waking up in another hour. Pulling his heavy legs along, he grabbed the closet doors. Heavenly warm winter jackets met him and Matthew got inside before closing the huge doors. His eyelids felt heavy like stones as they closed themselves.

* * *

Ivan carried along the gift on the way to the car. He wished he could make all the people that stared at him disappear and get away with it, but not today. He had went alone. Everyone, including his crew, would laugh at him if they'd known what he was doing right now. Not everybody take time out of their tight schedule to what they "desired" the most, you see. The big man sat the gift wrapped teddy down on the passenger seat and bucked himself in at the driver seat. Starting the car, he smiled to himself. How Matthew would look at him with a doubtful look in his eyes. Ivan looked forward to do all the things he'd so secretly planned ahead for the small sunflower. He would mess the man up and humiliate him to the lowest. So much entertainment, Matvey would provide him.

Ivan parked his car in the garage next to the mansion and jogged excitedly inside with the gift and a wide grin on his face. He kicked off his shoes and hung his coat up before greeting everyone good his worry, everybody but Matvey sat by the table, eating breakfast.  
"Where is Matvey," he asked. His men shrugged, remaining silent.  
"I don't know! I couldn't find him in his bed this morning. For all I know, he might be in another country by now..! I'm so sorry!" Yekaterina, his older sister shouted over the top of her lounges, tears already rolling helplessly down her round cheeks. The mafia boss took her hand in his and tried to calm her. His worry grew in the inside, though. 'What if he's really gone?!' He turned to his men, looking seriously into their eyes one by one.

"I want everybody to search for him. Some in the house and some in the city. Since he didn't get any painkillers for his bullet wound, he cannot have made it far. Drop everything in your hands immediately." He stopped and corrected himself. "I mean, if you collapse due to hunger, it's your own fault for not grabbing a bite while I'm not looking."  
"Aye." Everybody got to their feet, wearing a fake mask of concentration. Ivan walked up the staircase to the second floor. He didn't want to believe his nonindependent big sis, he needed to see it for himself.

* * *

Matthew's bed was empty as Yekaterina had said. Ivan pulled away the covers and felt it was still lukewarm. He eyed everything with high suspicion, and then it finally hit him hard. The closet had space enough for at least five dead bodies if not more! Opening the closet doors slowly, the Russian man held his breath. Between winter jackets laid Matthew with his neck in a cramped angle. With grit teeth, the big man looked at the curled up newcomer, rage building up. 'How dare him.'

He slid his arms under the Canadian's back and legs before carrying him to the middle of the floor, after removing his round glasses. Mercilessly, Ivan dropped the sleeping body onto the hard, cold wood planks. Matthew sat quickly up in sitting position, but a big hand grabbed a fistful of his bangs, pulling his head painfully backwards. Warm breaths along the shell of his ear make cold shivers run along his spine.

"You worried me..!" Ivan hissed darkly into his ear. Another painful thug on his hair had him cry out in pain.  
"Ow ow ow ow! It really hurts! Stop!" Once the pressure on his hair roots became gentler, Matthew got to his feet. He looked up into cold purple eyes. "You won't make friends easily if you hurt them! Violence is bad!" As he shouted, a green wrapped gift was placed into his hands.  
"Please open it," the violent man commanded. As the other man ripped off the wrapping on the top, Matthew's eyes burned with hope and excitement after seeing a white teddy bear's ear.  
'Could this be-?' His smile sank. He'd noticed the blue ugly ribbon around its neck, but forcefully grinned at the mafia boss. It wasn't Kumakinjaro and it didn't smell like him either. The object in his hands was a bad clone from outer space!

"Thank you very much!" The Canadian thanked.  
"I would prefer a hug," Ivan whispered. Awkwardly, Matthew dropped the teddy and pulled the very much taller man into a weak hug which made him smile.

* * *

After breakfast, Ivan led Matthew up to his bedroom and handed him his phone. He quickly answered his unasked question.  
"I want you to call your parents. Tell them you met an old friend and decided to spend some quality time with him. Do not forget to apologize for your absence, for gods sake. I do not want them to report anything to the police, if they haven't done it already."  
"Alright." Typing in the number, the yellow haired citizen pressed the call button and held it to his ear. 'C'mon papa! Pick up..!'  
"Dear customer, the number you try making a call to does not exist in our database. Please have a good day-" Matthew ended the call before the annoying automatic female voiced message could properly wish him a good day.

"Shit. Number cannot be found. This should have been the right number... could I try again?" He tried again after the big man nodded. Beep beep beep.  
"Dear customer, the number you try making a call to does not exist in our database. Please have a good-" The Canadian man made a face at the white smartphone. He repeated the message with disgust in his voice.  
"Hah! 'Dear maple customer, the mothermaple number you try making a call to does not maple exist in our database. Have a motherf-fucking good day!' Not anymore, dude!" Ivan simply stared at the small man in front of him, at the angry eyes, flustered cheeks, and delicate lips moving as the owner realized he wasn't alone.

Matthew's eyes snapped up to stare into Ivan's purple eyes. "Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to get worked up like that for something that simple..! It's just that woman-" Matthew halted, his eyes focusing on the black gun in the other man's hand. The big man took aim at the Canadian's face, the silencer pressing sharply onto his lips.  
"I think it's really cute of you to show some back bone. Allow me to test... you." Ivan walked backwards to the door, still aiming on the confused and slightly scared blonde. The metallic click that signalized that the door became locked sounded like a alarming bomb, and Matthew Williams began to sweat slightly. He felt like the prey of a predator's dark game. Without his own allowance, a string of words fell out of his mouth.  
"What is this all about! I've not even eaten breakfast yet-" the safety clicked off.  
"Shut up. Down on your knees and pray." Matthew fell slowly to his knees and tried to remember any of the prayers he'd learnt at his old school at the countryside.

'What should I pray? Maybe he's not a christian..?' He folded his hands and closed his eyes before letting shaky sentences slip past his lips.

"Hold my hand Lord  
Show me the way  
Help me be grateful  
Every day  
Show me the difference  
Between right and wrong  
And keep me safe Lord  
All night long  
Give me direction  
In what to do  
Lead the way Lord  
I trust in you."

Dark laughter rose from behind him and it came closer.  
"Charming," the Russian man in front of him commented. "Why don't you be a good boy and close your eyes for me?" Removing his scarf, Ivan tied it over Matthew's closed eyes. The smell of Ivan Braginski clouded Matthew's senses completely, until he couldn't think straight anymore. A zipper was pulled down and a gun played with the shorter man's locks. A black dangerous gun. "Open up, my sunflower," Ivan cooed.

* * *

A/N:

things are getting serious here! See forward to another chapter and a fail of a blowjob! I've planned the ending...

Everybody, please fasten your seatbelt and prepare yourselves for conflicted feelings of a emotionally unstable lesbian writer in her teens.

A week ago, about 1.9-13:  
It seems someone's shipping me and my friend? No problemo. My asexual crush only smiled at me as I told her about it on the bus! I went to her house last weekend on a visit. After watching Adventure Time on the television, I told her we should play a _game_. The kissing game! I stole her first kiss, and throughout the stay we shared three light kisses after she threatened me with a knife. (I didn't let her destroy her pretty drawing! .) Cute. After that, I told her about my sexual orientation. She hadn't noticed at all! You cannot find a more ignorant crush! To my amazement, our relationship hasn't turned sour yet. She said she's confused about her feelings. Speaking about dating, I want to ask her out in near future! Surely, she won't say no.

Some days later we watched Harry Potter.

Sunday 8.9-13  
It's so unfair! I'm not allowed to see my little love because of her strict mother! Grrr. I get angry and sad at the same time..! My mother knows everything, and we're in a positive relationship, yet... why must adults interrupt when it's love? WHY?! I might come out as bratty and spoiled, but love makes us all love eating zombies :(

3 hours later: I was upset about the whole deal and held a cry marathon until then. My mother gave a call to my crush's mother and made my dolly come over on a sleepover! I love you mom! She's so positive about the fact of that she won't have a grandchild from my side. My crush tried to strangle me, slowly rip out my earrings and poke out my eyes as I sang and teased her about the Norwegian Arbeiderpartiet (policy) and her height. Awww, that's really romantic and cute! (I must admit I'm a huge sadomasochist.) She may have seen too many western movies - as we struggled for dominance over each other, she threw me over the sofa! In the morning, I felt really sick after I struggled to get her up in a half hour, so she made us breakfast. It was really fysical..! As usually, we slept next to each other on the mattress on the floor. Everything is very natural.

Please review, show your uncontained anger/feels, or just be yourself. I feel like I'm writing a diary. It is good, my little angels! :-)

- MobileWriter *_v_*


End file.
